<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delusion by Mistress_of_Vos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029744">Delusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos'>Mistress_of_Vos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Might be obsession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Man, Paranoia, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim al Ghul, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like jason todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim moves the scissors quickly and pointing at Ra’s’ chest, almost in a threatening way.</p><p>-…I’m very unhappy right now, Ra’s.</p><p>-Perhaps you should remember, - starts Ra’s as he gets up and fixes his cape. – that your hands aren’t exactly clean, beloved.</p><p>Tim lowers the scissors.</p><p>-Fair enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Might be obsession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Important! </p><p>There is a user that has been harassing me for a month. They last movement is that they posted a plagiarism of my "Commander" fic (only available for registered users) and are using the name of "Mistresss_of_Vos" with 3 "s". </p><p>I would appreciate if you, Tim and DC fans, help me  to report that account and that work. </p><p>If you follow me on Twitter you will see the whole story @mistressofvos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bruce goes back to Gotham with his hands tied and a cut in his throat.</p><p>The black clothing is burned.  </p><p>Tim doesn’t cry; he doesn’t speak to him for a week either.</p><p>Ra’s can cope with that.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-Beloved. – he greets the younger man when they cross paths near to the baby’s room.</p><p>(The baby who doesn’t have a name yet, the baby that Ra’s had his scientists create in a laboratory as a gift for Timothy, the baby who is their son and…)</p><p>-Ra’s. – murmurs the blue-eyed coldly and with a nod of his head before keeping on with his way.</p><p>The elder closes his eyes for a moment, repeating to himself that Timothy is still young and naïve.</p><p><em>This</em> is nothing more than a huff.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-I want you to let Bruce alone. – states Tim the night he decides to go back to their bed (Ra’s’ bed).</p><p>Ra’s keeps signing papers in a practiced movement.</p><p>-What makes you think I was going to harm your father?</p><p>-Bruce is not my father.</p><p>-Amusing, beloved. Given your sudden concern…</p><p>Tim bites his lower lip</p><p>-Bruce isn’t my father, nevertheless, that doesn’t give you any right to hurt him.</p><p>-Very well then, I promise not to harm him. But you know, Timothy…</p><p>Ra’s stops writing and tilts his head a little.</p><p>-My promises come at a price.</p><p>The young man exhales before sitting in the corner of the bed.</p><p>Tim spends the night with him in silence.</p><p>(Ra’s realizes that his room is, in fact, rather cold).  </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-You said you loved me. – voices Tim while he cuts some dead flowers at the garden.</p><p>(Ra’s keeps his eyes focused in the scissors in the hands of his spouse, wondering if Tim would actually…).</p><p>-I said <em>“Perhaps I love you.”, </em>didn’t I?</p><p>Tim smiles with derision.</p><p>-Perhaps you don’t.</p><p>-<em>Perhaps</em>, beloved, you are trying to convince yourself of something.</p><p>Ra’s can’t help to close his fists instinctively when Tim cuts a rose way too fast, the metal of the scissors shimmering.</p><p>-You killed Conner. – he mentions casually and, if Timothy weren’t who he is (if he weren’t Red Robin) it would be disturbing.</p><p>-No. I sent the order, but it was his heroism what got him killed.</p><p>Tim laughs.</p><p>An empty, <em>mean</em> and scary laugh.</p><p>-You couldn’t stand the thought of me being with him.</p><p>Ra’s drums his fingers over his knee, very slowly.</p><p>-I’m afraid I don’t see the point you are trying to make, Timothy.</p><p>-Nothing special, really. But after these five years… - and the man turns around, scissors in hand and lips in a grin. – You still think I will leave, don’t you?</p><p>Silence.</p><p>A long silence.</p><p>-You would leave if you had someone to go to, beloved.</p><p>Tim moves the scissors quickly and pointing at Ra’s’ chest, almost in a threatening way.</p><p>-…I’m <em>very </em>unhappy right now, Ra’s.</p><p>-And I’m disappointed that after five years of being under my protection, you still seem to think of me as a villain.</p><p>-You crossed the line when you killed Conner, you…</p><p>-Perhaps you should remember, - starts Ra’s as he gets up and fixes his cape. – that your hands aren’t exactly clean, beloved.</p><p>Tim lowers the scissors.</p><p>
  <em>“I think I lost my path.”</em>
</p><p>-Fair enough.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-Are you planning my death, detective?</p><p>Tim raises an eyebrow, cupping his chin in a hand.</p><p>-I was thinking about Anthony.</p><p>-Anthony?</p><p>-Our son.</p><p>Ah, <em>ah!</em></p><p>Ra’s can’t help to smile a little.</p><p>(One would think that after having so many children, after killing some of them… One would think that being a father doesn’t mean anything anymore.</p><p>In truth, it does mean something, even if he will not admit it).</p><p>-Anthony is an appropriate name, beloved. Should I inform his caretakers about it?</p><p>Tim moves his hand in the air.</p><p>-You hate it, don’t you?</p><p>-Is an English name, just like yours. But if it is to your liking… Well, who am I to deny you the pleasure of naming your first child?</p><p>-I was thinking in calling him Bruce, but in second thought it was a bad joke.</p><p>Ra’s blinks.</p><p>-I definitely wouldn’t have allowed that.</p><p>-You would have, you can’t say <em>no</em> to me.</p><p>Tim kisses his cheek and Ra’s lets himself enjoy the moment.</p><p>(He knows the game that the detective is playing; it’s dangerous).</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ra’s finds Tim lulling Anthony to sleep in their room the next night.</p><p>-We have people who can do that, Timothy.</p><p>The man just shakes his head softly before returning his gaze to the baby, smiling sweetly.</p><p>-Anthony was crying, I wasn’t going to let him alone. Now, <em>shhhh</em>.</p><p>Ra’s wants to say something, preferably, he wants to remind Timothy that their son is to be heir of an empire, that they can’t raise him easy, that he has to be far away from the weaknesses of love.</p><p>But Ra’s forgets what he was about to tell when he sees Tim kissing Anthony’s forehead.</p><p>Anthony is a completely healthy six months old baby, even so, he looks unbelievable small in Tim’s arms.</p><p>-You are soft on him, beloved.</p><p>-And you are soft on me, Ra’s.</p><p>The older man feels a warm sensation in his chest.</p><p>-Let me carry him, Timothy.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-You are still angry. – whispers Ra’s before cleaning the blood of his lip with a finger (déjà vu).</p><p>Tim suffocates a cry.</p><p>-I don’t know what we are doing, Ra’s.</p><p>Two green eyes glimmer in the dark of the room.</p><p>-We are married, beloved. We have a son. This game of yours, - and Ra’s exhales. – of pretending that nothing of your life before coming to me existed? It’s over. You can’t do that, and neither can I.</p><p>Tim’s eyes let out a couple of tears.</p><p>-You killed him.</p><p>-Are we going to go through this again?</p><p>The younger hides his face in Ra’s’ naked chest.</p><p>-You are a cruel man.</p><p>-When did I tell you otherwise?</p><p>A soft laugh floods the room.</p><p>-<em>Perhaps</em>, Ra’s, that it hurts me a little to realize that I love an assassin.</p><p>-Is this love, then?</p><p>Tim looks for his hand and holds it between his cold fingers.</p><p>-I want to think it is.</p><p>(Ra’s wonders if he is wrong, if Timothy is still playing… Or if this is an honest confession</p><p>He isn’t sure if he wants to know).</p><p>-Then let me love you, Timothy.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It’s not a game. He realizes it days after their night conversation.</p><p>Ra’s is… Astonished, to say the least.</p><p>When Tim had arrived to him years ago, Ra’s thought it was a game. Timothy would pretend to not care about his past life, he would pretend not to know that Ra’s wanted him, he would flirt and sleep with him, he would marry him… But not love him.</p><p>
  <em>“Am I entertaining?”</em>
</p><p>Tim adored the attention, he lived for it.</p><p>That hadn’t stopped Ra’s from falling in love, and yet…</p><p>It’s not a game, it was never a game.</p><p>-Beloved…</p><p>Tim is still recovering his breathing, his mind full of a post-orgasm euphoria and his legs trembling.</p><p>-Mmmm?</p><p>Ra’s should have known.</p><p>Tim <em>loves</em> him.</p><p>Tim wasn’t going to leave.</p><p>Tim is his (and his alone).</p><p>-Ra’s? What is it?</p><p>(Why does Tim keep crying at the garden?)</p><p>-Nothing, Sora. I was thinking out loud.</p><p>Tim opens his eyes, perplexed.</p><p>-Sora?</p><p>Ra’s had never called him by the wrong name.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim doesn’t mention it.</p><p>Ra’s doesn’t know if he is relieved or not.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Anthony gets a small fever during a rainy night and Tim refuses to let his side, forcing Ra’s to stop by the child’s room with unkind eyes.</p><p>-Timothy.</p><p>-He is sick.</p><p>-The doctor said he will get better in some hours, you should rest.</p><p>Tim doesn’t even look at him, his eyes focused in the breathing of Anthony.</p><p>-I will rest tomorrow.</p><p>-Beloved…</p><p>-I am not leaving his side.</p><p>Ra’s feels a little pinch of jealousy. What has Anthony done to receive such devotion from Timothy’s part?</p><p>-Timothy, I will not repeat myself; you are leaving. When I agreed to have a son, you agreed to understand…</p><p>-Who’s Sora? – Tim inquiries in an emotionless voice.</p><p>Ra’s stays still for a moment.</p><p>-She was my first wife.</p><p>The ex-hero makes a <em>“pffff”</em> and gets up slowly, never taking his eyes away from Anthony.</p><p>For a moment, it looks like Tim will ask something, but then he shakes his head and rubs his nose.  </p><p>-You are right, I should sleep. But I want a guard checking Anthony’s breathing.</p><p>They both leave in silence.</p><p>(Tim’s eyes are in fire).</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-I miss you.</p><p>Ra’s blinks (again).</p><p>-I’m right here, Timothy.</p><p>Tim smiles with sadness.</p><p>-I mean that I miss the old you.</p><p>-I wasn’t aware I was getting younger, beloved.</p><p>Ra’s sighs.</p><p>-Timothy… About the other night…</p><p>-I miss, - starts the pale man with broken voice. – how we were before Bruce visited us. I miss how we flirted, I miss how you trusted me, I miss how there was nothing outside our world.</p><p>(Killing Superboy reminded Timothy of the life he had left behind; killing Superboy was as if Ra’s had yelled to him that they would always have their past.</p><p>Timothy had been hiding from his life as a bat and Ra’s had forced him to face it.</p><p><em>“Do you remember Paris, detective?”</em>)</p><p>Ra’s caresses Tim’s cheek.</p><p>-I miss that too, beloved.</p><p>Tim closes his eyes.</p><p>-I love you, Ra’s. Was it so difficult to understand?</p><p>Ra’s squeezes Tim’s cheek a little too rough.</p><p>-Yes.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-Am I boring? – Tim asks one day while they are watching the stars with Anthony in his arms.</p><p>Ra’s presses a kiss to Timothy’s lips.</p><p>-Never, beloved.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sora had been a beautiful woman.</p><p>Intelligent, arrogant, confident, powerful.</p><p>Yet, she had never challenged Ra’s like Timothy did (does). Then again, back then Ra’s hadn’t been an ecoterrorist and Sora wasn’t the hero trying to stop him.</p><p>Ra’s isn’t sure why he is thinking about Sora after all these years; Timothy doesn’t look like her, he doesn’t speak like her, God, he doesn’t <em>love</em> like her.</p><p>Until he remembers the prince… The heroic and hypocrite prince that had dared to kill her.</p><p>That prince… His eyes had been blue.</p><p>Not blue like Tim’s, blue like the ones from that Superboy.</p><p>Ra’s throws up for the first time in decades when he thinks about the idea of his own mind playing games with him.</p><p>(Tim is <em>not</em> Sora, Tim is not Sora, Tim is not…)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-I apologize for my actions, beloved. – he announces during an especially hot afternoon while they share a cup of tea.</p><p>Timothy turns his head quickly, eyes confused.</p><p>-Are you… Are you okay, Ra’s?</p><p>The man growls.</p><p>-I am apologizing, Timothy. Contrary to what you may think…</p><p>-Ra’s you are crying blood.</p><p>Tim touches Ra’s face carefully and the man sees the pale hand getting stained with red.</p><p>-Oh.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He takes a very long dip in the Pit after that.</p><p>On the good side, the image of Sora becomes even more blurry than before.</p><p>On the bad side, he suddenly feels the urge of slapping Tim for daring to make him feel like this.</p><p>Timothy makes him weak; he makes him human, he…</p><p>Tim cries when Ra’s gets out of the Pit, refusing to let go of his chest.</p><p>
  <em>“Is this love?”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ra’s allows himself to feel again; telling himself that all of this has been caused by Tim’s huff.</p><p>They get better after that, it’s almost as if they had gone back to the days before Bruce’s visit.</p><p>They go back to the illusion of their lives starting and ending in their bed, they go back to their smug smiles and their flirting.</p><p>-Checkmate, detective. – declares Ra’s one evening while they play chess.</p><p>Tim grins.</p><p>-You cheated.</p><p>-I didn’t, beloved.</p><p>-Yes, you did.</p><p>Tim gets up and closes the distance between them, Ra’s still sitting, Tim lowering his head, both keeping their hands without touching.</p><p>The lips of the blue-eyed are covered in red paint.</p><p>A chaste, short kiss.</p><p>-Come to bed with me, Ra’s.</p><p>Funny, this time the room wasn’t cold.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Eventually, they go back to the lifestyle they had before Bruce.</p><p>Completely, that is.</p><p>(Tim still cries between the flowers of the garden once or twice but…)</p><p>Anthony gets one year old and Tim gets emotional about it, carrying him all the time and smiling sweetly and pointing at Ra’s and saying <em>“Look, Anthony! It’s your father.”</em></p><p>Ra’s hasn’t allowed any of his spouses to be like that with his children.</p><p>But here is Timothy, singing American songs to their child.</p><p>-I spoil you too much, beloved.</p><p>Tim winks at him.</p><p>-You adore me, Ra’s.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-Am I entertaining? – whispers Ra’s in Timothy’s ear one night after reaching orgasm.</p><p>Tim laughs softly.</p><p>-Yes, very.</p><p>-Enough?</p><p>-I married you, Ra’s. Enough to make me the happiest man on Earth.</p><p>-You are charming, Timothy.</p><p>Suddenly, it starts raining outside.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ra’s should have known that Talia wasn’t going to be happy about Anthony.</p><p>Ra’s should have known that Damian still loved his mother and still despised his grandfather.</p><p>Ra’s should have known that the pathetic excuse of a clone that was Superboy wouldn’t stay dead.</p><p>Ra’s tastes blood in his mouth, he feels Talia’s sword in his chest, he sees Timothy’s figure being carried away by Superboy.</p><p>
  <em>“Ra’s! Ra’s! No!”</em>
</p><p>Anthony is crying loudly when Ra’s finally dies.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim wonders if Ra’s knew that Kon was (is) still dead and that the Superboy who helped to get him (Ra’s) killed was John.</p><p>Tim wonders if Ra’s knew how much he actually loved him.</p><p>Tim wonders if Ra’s knew that he was happy with him in the desert.</p><p>Tim wonders and wonders and <em>wonders…</em></p><p>Anthony cries loudly; Tim cries in silence.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Reuniting the League of Assassins was a difficult task, but not an impossible one.</p><p>Prudence and Shiva stand next to him, watching the green waters of the Pit shimmering with violence.</p><p>Tim holds Anthony’s hand (he just started walking weeks ago, it’s adorable) firmly and exhales.</p><p>-Put him in the Pit.</p><p>The corpse of Ra’s al Ghul sinks in the waters with a crashing noise.</p><p>Tim suddenly feels blood in his hands and, for a moment, he watches the corpses of Talia and Damian and Richard and Bruce and…</p><p>(He had visited Kon’s grave… He had felt nothing).</p><p>Ra’s comes out of the water, screaming full of desperation and pain, screams that make Anthony hold the hand of Timothy tighter.</p><p>Ra’s’ eyes look furious and hurt, after all, resurrecting is painful.</p><p>(But the League of Assassins needs him.</p><p>Death is a privilege they can’t enjoy, at least not now).</p><p>The man inhales and exhales for some minutes before walking towards Tim and then, just like that, he falls into his knees.</p><p>
  <em>“Timothy…Timothy…”   </em>
</p><p><em>This</em> is the right thing to do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: @mistressofvos </p><p>I live for the idea of Tim taking the leadership of the League of Shadows while he tries to put Ra's in the Pit.</p><p>(Do you follow me on fanfiction.net? From now on, english fics will only be posted here in ao3, the other platform will be for spanish works only.</p><p>Thanks).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>